This proposed project will comprise a new follow-up in the age-period of the mid and late twenties of the 133 subjects in the New York Longitudinal Study. The behavioral development of these subjects have been followed since early infancy. The last follow-up, in early adult life was done in 1978-1981. The proposed study will obtain data and ratings on a number of behavioral issues concerned with both healthy and deviant psychological development. Quantitative and qualitative analyses will correlate these new data with a variety of ratings already made in childhood, adolescent and early years. The findings will be relevant for a number of theoretical issues in developmental psychology and psychiatry, and will have implications for the prevention and treatment of various types of behavior disorders. The procedures with the subjects will include a 2-3 hour interview and the administration of 2 questionnaires. None of these procedures are stressful. The interviews will be audiotaped. There will also be a short follow-up telephone interview with each set of parents.